The Last Shard
by xxmisslilangelxx
Summary: They had finally defeated Naraku, and gotted the shards he had. But how come one shard is still missing? Does Kagome know anything about this? [oneshot] InuxKag [my bad..i forgot shippos father..was murdered by the thunder brothers..not naraku. sorry..]


The Last Shard

"Backlash-wave!" Inuyasha yelled and sent the energy flying to the hideous looking Naraku. Despite the blood that was coming out of his wounds Inuyasha used all his strength on this final blow. Naraku was weaker now, and so was he. If this hit didn't kill Naraku, it would probably be the end for him.

"Kagome, shoot the arrow now!" Inuyasha commanded the young girl who did as she was told.

"I just hope it will work." Kagome mumbled softly. She was also covered in scraps and cuts but not as serious as Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were taking care of the demons around them. Kagome released the arrow and prayed for it to hit. Moments later, her face lit up seeing that the arrow had hit Naraku. She sighs in relief because nor her or Inuyasha take anymore. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara finished killing the other demons and caught up with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So, I guess this is all over." Monk Miroku said watching Naraku vanish into thin air. He unwrapped his right hand, and gasped as the wind tunnel disappeared.

"I have finally avenged my family…" Sango said tears coming to her eyes as she though about how her family was slaughtered.

"And I have also avenged my father." Shippo said looking up into the skies knowing his father would be proud of him.

"This has been a long and treacherous journey, but we have finally made it…I guess this is the end." Kagome said walking towards the old remains of Naraku.

'Yeah, I can't believe it is over…" Inuyasha said putting his sword away watching the sky clear up the blue shining down on the land and the miasma going away.

"Where'd Kagome go?" Shippo asked looking around for his "mother-like" friend.

"She went over to get the half of the jewel that Naraku had." Sango said and started walking back to the little hut near by.

"We'll be waiting for you at the hut." Miroku said following Sango. Shippo and Kirara followed soon after.

"Hey Kagome, are you okay over there?" Inuyasha asked Kagome who was taking a long time retrieving the piece of jewel.

"Uh, yeah I'll be right there!" Kagome looked back telling Inuyasha reassuringly. She took the jewel piece and looked at her jewel shards that hung around her neck.

"Come on Kagome! We don't have all day!" Inuyasha said getting frustrated.

"Ah…sorry Inuyasha I'm coming!" Kagome said getting up from the floor and running to Inuyasha. She wasn't watching were she was going so she tripped on a rock and came falling to the floor.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said and ran to Kagome and caught her around the waist before she fell to the ground.

"Thank you…Inuyasha…" Kagome said blushing realizing how close the distance was between Inuyasha and her.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I caught you in time you have enough cuts as it is." Inuyasha said also turning pink.

"Ah…we should get going." Kagome said smiling softly and got up on her own. Kagome started walking and put out a hand for Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked at first, but took it gently. They walked hand in hand back to the hut.

"Well, now that we got all the pieces back, I guess we can put the jewel back together." Miroku said.

"Yeah…I guess we can." Kagome said taking out the shards she has watching it shine brightly. She took the half of Naraku's and the half she has, and but it together. It was a perfect fit, like a flower and its petals, like wings on an angel.

"Wait…how could this be?" Sango asked in utter confusion.

"How…can…" Miroku hesitated to say.

"There be missing on shard!" Inuyasha finished Miroku's sentence.

"Kagome, are you sure there are no more shards?" Shippo asked.

"Uh…yeah…yeah, there's no more, that's all I have." Kagome answered.

"But, that's not possible…we got the shards that Naraku have, and we have all the shards, it just doesn't make sense." Sango said trying to work this all out.

"Maybe another demon has it," Miroku pointed out. "Kagome do you sense anything?"

"Huh, oh uh no, I don't. Well not now…that is." Kagome said weakly.

"Kagome, are you alright? You seem pale." Inuyasha said walking over to Kagome to feel her forehead for any sign of a cold. "Well, you don't have a fever."

"I'm okay…I must be tired that's all, these few battles really took a lot out of me you know?" Kagome said getting up. "I think I'm going to go home and rest for a while if you don't mind Inuyasha." Kagome asked weakly and gave him a soft smile.

"Okay, only this one time, because you look so tired. I think you need rest in your own home." Inuyasha said returning a small smile.

"I'll take you back so you don't have to take the whole jewel with you. And I'll come to check on you every once in a while okay?"

"That would be very nice Inuyasha. Thank you." Kagome said good-bye for now to everyone and walked out the hut with Inuyasha close behind her. She was so into thought that she didn't notice Inuyasha was in front of her until she bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha guess I didn't see you there."

"What's on your mind?" Inuyasha said locking his golden eyes with her brown ones that seemed so confused.

"Uh…uh…it's nothing. Let's go." Kagome said walking but Inuyasha stopped her.

"You must be really tired, here get on my back." Inuyasha said turning around letting Kagome get on. She took Inuyasha's request and got on. Moments later she was up in the sky looking down on the feudal era. She made herself comfortable on Inuyasha's back and fell asleep.

When Kagome woke up she was already home, it was dark, and she was in bed, tucked safely under her blankets. She got up and walked downstairs. She was greeted by her mom.

"Kagome, sweetie, you're awake. Inuyasha waited for a while, but decided it was best to go back to his time. He said he'll be back soon."

"Oh, thank you mom." Kagome said and turned to go back up to her room.

Kagome flopped down on her chair and fold her hands on the table and buried her head in it. She started to sob lightly. She lifted her head and wiped away the tears. She dug something out of her pocket and it shined in the light. It was the sacred jewel shard.

Flashback

"_Hey Kagome, are you okay over there?"_

"_Uh, yeah I'll be right there!" Kagome looked back telling Inuyasha reassuringly. She took the jewel piece and looked at her jewel shards that hung around her neck. She quickly opened the small bottle and took a shard out and put it in her pocket, closed the bottle and got up._

End Flashback

Kagome started crying. She couldn't believe herself. She couldn't believe that she had stolen the jewel shard…and kept it. Kagome regretted doing that. She wish she could turn back time. She disappointed everyone, Sango, Miroku, Shippo herself, and most of all, Inuyasha. She started crying even more.

"_Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean too…I just…I just didn't want the well to be sealed up. I want to see you Inuyasha…I will die if I don't."_ Kagome thought to herself. She cried herself to sleep, holding the shard tightly in her hands.

"Kagome, breakfast is ready!" Kagome's mom called upstairs.

"Mhm...It's morning already?" Kagome yawned. She got off the table and stretched some more. Kagome realized the shard was still in her hands. She opened her hand, revealing that shining tint of pink. She stared at it for a few moments, still regretting she did it, she sighed and put it on her table. She put on her usual school uniform and headed downstairs for a very long day.

The school bell rang at its usual time. Nothing seems out of the ordinary…Kagome was walking to the entrance of the gate, there greeted by her three friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka.

"Kagome, we haven't seen you in ages!" Ayumi said running up to hug her friend.

"Yeah, how did that disease go? Are you cured?" Eri asked Kagome with a concerned face.

"Oh…uh yeah it's fine now." Kagome said sweat-dropping at the excuses that her grandpa was using now.

"Kagome, are you okay? You seem sad." Yuka said studying her friend head to toe.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome said wanting to advert to another topic.

"Is it that two-timer?" The all said in unison.

"What, NO…it's not him at all…" Kagome said a little taken back by her friends' reaction.

"Then what is it?" Yuka asked.

"It's nothing…I don't really want to talk about it." Kagome said sighing again and walked towards her classroom followed by her three friends.

In class Kagome couldn't seem to concentrate on anything. Her thoughts her all clouded with thoughts of the shard, the feudal era, Inuyasha and how is reaction will be when he finds out it was her who took the jewel. He probably would never want to see her again. Kagome was so into thought that she didn't hear the teacher call on her.

"Ms. Higurashai!"

"What…? Uh yes teacher?"

"Did you hear a thing I said?"

"Uh…gomen sir, I wasn't listening." Kagome said bowing her head in shame.

"Please go stand in the hallway for the rest of the class."

"Yes sir." Kagome said getting up and walked out the door. This was just not her day.

"Inuyasha, maybe you should go check up on Kagome." Sango asked Inuyasha who was sitting near the well waiting for Kagome to return.

"Well…maybe I should make some medicine to bring to her, it will sure cure her up faster then the medicine she has." Inuyasha said getting up and ran into the forest. He picked some flowers and weeds and mixed up a medicine. He smiled at his work and ran back to the well and jumped in. Moments later he was in the present day. He climbed up and sniffed around for Kagome's scent. She was no where to be found. Inuyasha ran into the house and saw Kagome's grandpa reading the newspaper and Kagome's mom sewing.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is at school now. What are you doing here?" Kagome's mom stopped sewing to greet the half demon.

"Oh, I was just bringing some medicine to help her feel better." Inuyasha said showing the medicine he mixed up.

"Well, she seems to be a bit better, but she refused to stay home. You can go wait up in her room if you want." Kagome's mom said with a warm smile on her face.

"Ok, thanks I think I'll do that." Inuyasha said and went up stairs, opened Kagome's bedroom door and her scent flew into his nose. Inuyasha smiled, for some reason, Kagome made him feel so calm and relaxed just the scent of her can make him smile. He looked around the room for something to do to pass the time, until he saw something shimmering on the table that looked awfully familiar. He walked over to the table and picked it up. Inuyasha looked at it closely, making sure he wasn't mistaking it for something it. He examined it for a few more seconds, and now his golden eyes widened in shock.

"Kagome…you had the last shard?" Inuyasha said to himself still in shock. A bunch of questions flew in and out of his mind.

The final bell rang and Kagome went out of school without waiting for her friends. She went directly home. This is officially one of her worse days ever. When she got home she opened the door and took off her shoes and called for her mom, but no response. Assuming that her mother went out for groceries, she went up to her room. She opened the door and was surprised to see who it was.

"Inuyasha…what are you doing here?"

"I came to cut up on you." Inuyasha said not taking his stare of Kagome.

"Well, you didn't have to do that, I mean I'm fine really." Kagome said putting her books on the desk and walked over to sit next to Inuyasha on her bed.

"Are you really Kagome?" Inuyasha said eyeing Kagome suspiciously.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kagome said looking away trying to avoid Inuyasha's serious golden eyes. She could tell, he knew something, that she didn't want him to know.

"Kagome, why did you do it?" Inuyasha asked with the most serious tone that Kagome had ever heard before.

"D-Do what Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered as the words won't come out the way she wanted them to. Inuyasha took out the shikon shard from his haori is that how to spell it? Kagome lowered her head making her bangs cover her eyes.

"Well Kagome? Why did you take it!" Inuyasha said getting mad. She heard Kagome sob a few times.

"Kagome answer me! Why did you take the last jewel shard! You know how much this meant to everyone. We worked so hard to find it all…why did you take the last shard!" Inuyasha said yelling at Kagome. He never imagined he would yell at Kagome, not this seriously.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began and raised her head but avoiding his eyes.

"You don't trust me do you? After this, you probably never want to see me again right?" Kagome said as a tear slid down her cheek. Inuyasha smelled the salt and bent over trying to looking Kagome in the eyes, but she turned away.

"Inuyasha…I really didn't want to…I really didn't…I don't know why…" Kagome said starting to sob and unwanted tears started falling down her face. Kagome took her hands and covered her face as she cried.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's voice softened realizing how much he hurt Kagome. He jumped off the bed and sat right in front of Kagome. He slowly took her hands away from her face and seeing, instead of seeing the happiness that is usually in Kagome's eyes, he say pain and misery.

"Kagome, why did you take it?" Inuyasha asked once again, but in a soft and comforting voice. He lifted Kagome's head so her eyes met his. She was still sobbing and her eyes were red as an apple.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said jumped hug Inuyasha pushing in back a bit but Inuyasha managed to remain his balance.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said putting his arms around her securely.

"Inuyasha…I'm so sorry. I really didn't want to take the shard…I really didn't want to. I just, I just didn't want the well to be sealed up for good. I didn't want not seeing Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara anymore. And most of all I didn't want to not see _you_ Inuyasha. I didn't want you to make the wish to become a full demon. I am so scared, so scared that when you become full demon you will never be the same again. I love you; I love you for who you are right now. I don't want that to change. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said crying in Inuyasha haori shirt.

"Kagome…I'm sorry, for yelling at you earlier." Inuyasha said his heart hurting so much for yelling at the one he loves right now, crying in his arms. He had accused her for something she didn't mean to do, and he was ashamed. Inuyasha broke away from Kagome's hug but put his hand gently on her shoulder. She took on hand and wiped away the remaining tears, stroking her cheeks softly with his clawed hand.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said looking into his eyes for the first time in which seemed like forever. She had felt so guilty for taking the shard, now she feels so much better when she had told the truth. It felt like a rock was lifted off her chest.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I yelled at you. I didn't know why you took the shard and I started yelling at you. I was wrong please forgive me." Inuyasha said smiling to Kagome. Kagome nodded.

"I will, if you forgive me for taking the shard."

"Of course I will, and Kagome, I promise, I will never use the shikon jewel to turn into a full demon ever again, just for you okay?" Inuyasha said. Kagome knew he wasn't lying. His voice seemed so calm and reassuring. Kagome smile grew bigger and the pink returned back to her cheeks. Inuyasha smiled at the old Kagome he uses to know, the happiness returned to her eyes and that's how he liked it. Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly, and Kagome hugged back. The man she loved had forgiven her…for the worse thing she has done to him, she was so happy. Inuyasha pulled away from the hug and Kagome did the same.

"One more thing Kagome,"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"I love you too." Inuyasha grinned and kissed Kagome gently one the lips. Kagome eyes widened but closed after a few seconds later enjoying every moment she has with Inuyasha. She wants to be with him now…and forever…

The End


End file.
